CMH my way
by volleyballlover123
Summary: Different version of CMH, Cammie already knows about the COC and has been kidnapped and tortured by them twice. Once over winter break, and the other was the summer before sophomore year. Zach and Cammie are just a bit OOC, & everything's just different
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so the name's Zachary Jared Goode but I go by Zach and this is what happened in my second semester of 10th grade at Blackthorne. You should know what Blackthorne is because if you are reading this then you must have at least level 4 clearance. It's a spy school for boys located in New York, I mean you don't have to be a spy but really everyone is a spy who graduates from here because I mean come one what normal school teaches you the Wendelsky move in P.E. and our P.E. isn't even Physical Education, it's P&E which stands for Protection & Enforcement. But back to this report, well this is good practice for the future so enjoy, but tell anyone and I will come and kill you, got it? Good (e)!

"We can't be late for Cove-Ops. We have 6 min. 49 sec. Solomon's gonna kill us if we're late, and you know that I might as well not be kidding," yells Grant.

I burst out laughing from looking at Grant's face. "Dude go get a mirror, your face was hilarious. And we're not gonna be late, Solomon's never on time."

"Haha (sarcastically of course), but Solomon put a note on our door when you were in the bathroom and it said that we need to get to class on time. He never does that, and that means something big is gonna happen."

"Ummm… well I didn't know that so let's go Grant!"

"We're not gonna make it in time, oh no! I'm too young and pretty to die. We only have 4 min. 15 sec."

"Shut up Grant, let's go through here." I pushed a brick right next to the picture of Brian Blackthorne and slowly that picture caved in showing a secret passage way. "Grant, GRANT!!" I yelled

"Woah, huh? When did you find this?"

"Come on Grant, let's go, we don't have a lot of time. I found this in the first week of 7th grade but no one knows about this and you can't tell anyone, b/c if you do, I will kill you." After a couple of minutes, we got to a ladder, we climbed up right where the elevator to sublevel 1 is. We only had 49 seconds left. We got in the elevator; it scanned our retinas and slowly descended.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up."

"Shut up Grant!"

"We only have 7 seconds left." 4 seconds later the elevator stopped and we were in. The guys were glaring at us and Mr. Solomon started at us with a half amused/half glare kinda look.

"What?" I asked with of course my "annoying" smirk. "We had 2.7 seconds left when we entered."

"Right you are Mr. Goode, but sit down, or I will force you and Mr. Newman (Grant)." I quickly hurried to my seat in the front with a pencil and notebook to take notes with, and Grant was right behind me. Mr. Soloman walked to the front of the class with a smile on his face. Woah, wait, Mr. Soloman is smiling? Something was up, something big, because Mr. Soloman never smiles and I mean never ever. "Today boys is what you would call story time! Wait before you boys get excited, these stories aren't about missions and real life M16 spies."

"What else could story time mean?" I wondered. By then my class was buzzing with rumors.

"Boys, BOYS!" we shut up immediately. "Thank you. Now as you all know this is an all boys school for spies but you are not the only spy school in the world. There is another spy school, Gallagher Academy." Instantaneously all the boys started talking. Grant was asking who these guys were, he couldn't wait to meet them, he wanted to see how they were compared to us. TWEEEEETTTT!!! We were quite and looked up at Mr. Solomon who had a whistle. He then said these exact words. "Gallagher Academy is a spy school for… exceptional young women.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so thanks a lot guys for the positive feed back, this is my first story so if you have any ideas, please just PM them to me and if you don't like anything tell me because i want to please you guys.

**Recap: Zach and Grant were about to be late to Cove Ops but then they came in the nick of time. Mr. Solomon states that it's going to be "Story Time" but not exactly about his missions or other spy missions but about another school which is just like them. The boys think it's another all boys spy school until Mr. Soloman says Gallagher Academy... for Exceptional Young Women. **

Dead silence, but then we heard 2 thuds, but no one helped Grant or Logan. We were in shock, I was in shock, and if Zach Goode is in shock then it must be big because Zach Goode is never in shock. I know it sounds cocky but you aren't the best by showing your emotions, especially if you're a spy. I shook my head and put on my infamous smirk. I stood up over Grant and helped him up, his face bright red. I held back a laugh and sat back down. I was a spy, I wasn't supposed to show any emotion so I kept a blank expression on my face. I could feel Mr. Solomon's eyes on me, trying to see through my façade, waiting for me to crack, but no, I wouldn't. I forced myself to look right into his eyes. He looked away after 39 seconds.

"Yes, I can tell you all are shocked, but I am only telling you this because we will be going on a mission soon where you will have to find all the 10th grade Gallagher girls. You will have to try and see which girl is a Gallagher girl, you will then tell me what they look like through comms and if you are right then they will be compromised but they will be trying to do the same thing you are doing. The will find out about you tomorrow and this mission tomorrow."

"Oh this should be easy, I thought. I mean how hard is it going to be, they're just girls and then I smirked.

Mr. Soloman must have seen us all relax when we heard our "mission" because then he said, "boys don't under estimate these girls, they are spies who go to a school just like yours and let me tell you, the sophomore class is as good as you guys. Some of them are better than you. The best in their class, well lets just say she's not only the best in her class, but the best in her school.

Woah, I thought, she's that good? Yeah right, he must be excluding me. I'm the best in the school and no doubt boys are better than girls.

Again he must have seen me smirk and then said, "That also includes you, Mr. Goode. She's a pavement artist, the best I've ever seen in my entire life, and she's only a sophomore. In her first semester Sublevel 1, she successfully tailed Mr. Smith and completed her mission. When Mr. Smith found out he said quote – I never even saw her – end quote. She also snuck out of the school multiple times for specific reasons. . She was in fact never caught and we only found out when Gallagher Academy was almost exposed. She knows the school like the back of her hand. She knows every secret passage way in the school and knows how to get out and in the school during a code black! No one knows where that passage way is, it's amazing because not even her mother knows half of the secret passage ways and the fact that her mother didn't find out about her sneaking out.

"What does her mom have to do w/ the secret passage ways and that boy?" asked Logan, who was finally off the ground.

"Her mother is the headmistress of Gallagher academy. Her code name is the Chameleon because no one can see her unless she lets you. So yes Mr. Goode, she can give you a run for your money."

I looked away and then thought, "Woah! She's that good, dang! Pavement artist? Every single secret passage way? Sneaking out? Headmistress's daughter? She tailed Mr. Smith, the legendary Mr. Smith without him even seeing her? Wow, she seems too good to be true." I then realized that I didn't know her name. "Mr. Soloman? What's her name?"

Mr. Soloman smiled and shook his head and said "classified."

"Please Mr. Soloman!!!" whined Grant

"No Grant."

"But why?"

"Because what kind of Godfather would I be if I told you her name after she asked me specifically not too."

"Godfather??" we all blurted out, but then we were quite.

"Wait, she knows about us, you said they won't find out about us and the mission till tomorrow," I said. Soloman looked a bit uncomfortable but then looked proud when he said that one of those secret passage ways must have come in handy.

"Wait does anybody else know about us besides Chameleon?" asked Logan.

"well, I'm not too sure, but honestly her room - mates would get it out of her eventually, this is something that she would tell her friends about, it's not really a life and death situation. All Bex would have to do is the threaten to hit her with a pillow, and it works when she's trying to get Chameleon up. Liz, well Liz couldn't really do anything. She's one of the smartest girls to ever step foot in Gallagher besides Chameleon and she's on the research and development track and Macey, Macey would probably just threaten to do her makeup or dress her up.

"A pillow? Is she weak or something?" asked Grant.

"Actually, Bex can hit really hard with a pillow, she's the 2nd best in P&E after Chameleon and could beat you."

"What, no way! I'm the best in P&E."

"What ever, and by the way, Chameleon isn't weak, she wouldn't tell anything if she didn't want to, even when she was being tortured. She also wouldn't tell Bex anything, I've witnessed a major fight between them and I still to this day don't know what Bex wanted to know, all I saw was the fight and it was a really intense one. And the make up and dressing up part is something that Chameleon doesn't like, she likes to be a Chameleon so of course she wouldn't want to look all fancy. Okay class, you are dismissed."

In my head: "Wow, this girl sounds just like me! Man that's awesome, but why am I thinking about her, I can't like her, I've never met her and just heard about her like 5 minutes ago. What the heck!

"Jonas! I need your computer skills now."

"Sure Zach, but what for?"

"I need you to hack into Gallagher Academy's files now and then in the girl's files now."

"Oh that school for girl spies? Sure no problem."

"How did you know that it was a school for girl spies?"

"We found out in R and D (Research and Development)

We got to our room to find Grant on the computer. "What are you doing?" we both asked.

"Trying to get into Gallagher Academy's files, what else does it look like."

"Well move because Jonas is here and he's faster than you and smarter."

**10 HOURS LATER**

I'm about to fall asleep when I hear Jonas finally say I'm in the girl's files. "God how long does it take you to get into the girls files? It's like 2 in the morning." I said

"I don't know it took like 3 hours to get into Gallagher's files, and by then there usually wouldn't be any more codes to break, but when I tried to get in the girl's files there was soo much work to do. It was just really weird."

"Whatever, just get into Chameleon's file."

"Ok just one second," said Jonas. He then clicked Chameleon's name which said Chameleon and not her real name, which sucked because every other girl had her real name on it. Finally there her file flashed on to the screen, but only for a second before the screen flashed to another and it said – "nice try boys – love the Chameleon." And then the screen went blue and our computer's hard drive just crashed!

"What the heck!!! How did that happen? 10 hours 1 minute and 3 seconds wasted!" yelled Jonas.

"Well now we know that this girl isn't only Cove-Ops smart, but she's also Jonas smart." Said Grant who finally woke up to all the racket that Jonas caused.

"Shut up." I said. I was really mad but realized that really I had a ton of respect for this girl, she just out did Jonas, one of the smartest guys to ever step foot in Blackthorne. "Let's just go to sleep, we'll fix the computer later, everything was already backed up so it doesn't really matter."

**OK, so how do you think this is so far, be honest. i think it's pretty good but that's just me lol. please hit that review thingy, idk what it is any more because it's no longer that green box. **

_**Umm... if i could get 5 reviews on this chapter i'll upload Ch. 3 which is already written out, so review!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: They find out about Chameleon but don't know her name. Soloman is her Godfather and they find out about their mission. After school Zach, Grant and Jonas work on hacking into Gallagher's system. By 2 a.m they get to the girls' files and when they click Chameleon, the screen goes blue and then a message pops up saying Nice try boys, love the Chameleon and then their hard-drive crashes.

**I forgot the Disclaimer so here it is: I own nothing, all of this belongs to Aly Carter**

**Oh another Thing, when Soloman tells them about Chameleon knowing about the secret passage ways and how she snuck out. I never mentioned why she snuck out and then Logan asked "what about that boy." Well that's not supposed to be there, they were going to know about Josh but i decided against it. i'm sorry about that, i would change it but i don't know how to because i'm new to this publishing thing, so thanks**

**NEXT MORNING**

I wake up to what felt like a punch and quickly got in a fight stance only to see a laughing Grant with a pillow.

"Wow, I can see why Bex uses a pillow; it's as good as a punch!!"

I threw a punch at him but he caught it so I flipped him on the table. "Owww that hurt! Why did you do that?"

"Umm, maybe because you woke me up at like 10:00 in the morning after we went to bed around 2 and you woke me up with something that felt like a punch and it's Sunday, so why did you wake me up when I only had 8 hours of sleep, the weekend is when I catch up on all my sleep, God!"

"Dude, chilax! Soloman wanted to meet us for something."

**25 MINUTES LATER**

We were all walking to Soloman's room and stepped in at 10:30 on the dot.

"Sit!" Soloman commanded us. "What did you do yesterday after school?"

"Classified," I replied with of course my signature smirk. That seemed to set him off because then he said, "I already know what you did and as…

In my head: Please say her name!

"…Chameleon's godfather I am not happy, but as your teacher I'm impressed." He cracked a smile, a genuine smile, what's up with him, he never smiled till yesterday. "No one has gotten that close to getting Chameleon's files and she wants to tell you all "great job, and looks forward to seeing Grant and Zach at the mission."

"Is that all?" I asked

"Just one more thing, our mission is today and don't tell anyone." We got up and left, as soon as we were out of Soloman's ear shot Grant starting singing "We get to meet Chameleon, We get to meet Chameleon!!"

"You guys might not," said Jonas. "She's called the Chameleon and is a pavement artist, you might not even compromise her."

"You are so negative; we're the best spies in training," said Grant.

"Yeah, but she's the best in her SCHOOL, not her CLASS, but SCHOOL!"

I then said, "I'm the best in our school so don't worry Jonas, if anyone can find her it'll be me, and she said that she was looking forward to seeing us."

"Zach, seeing could just mean that she'll see you if she tails you or Grant, she probably knows what you guys look like because if she's as smart as me and she's got Liz, she could probably have been in our files and read about all three of us after we tried to hack into her file." By then we had reached our room, and I said, "Whatever man, we'll find out tonight." I crashed onto my bed and fell fast asleep.

**4 HOURS LATER**

I was being awakened by a shaking. "Wake up Zach." "5 more minutes" I replied. "Zachary Jared Goode, if you don't wake up right now, I will hit you with a pillow," Grant all but screamed.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." I said scrambling out of bed. "Good, it's 3:05; we're meeting Soloman outside the cove-ops elevator at 4." Said Grant.

I went to go take a shower, 39 minutes later I came out with my jeans, plain white v-neck on.

"Awww, look at who's all ready to meet Chameleon," teased Grant.

I blushed, but ducked my head so they couldn't see, but too late. "Don't deny it Zach, me and Jonas saw you blushing just now."

"Whatever," I mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Let's go." I grabbed my leather jacket and then Grant and I were walking to the elevator. When we got there it was 3:52, and Soloman was already there. He looked at us and then said to me, "Look who's excited to see Chameleon!" clearly teasing.

I blushed but looked way, mumbling something incoherently. Soloman just laughed, by then all of my class mates in Cove-Ops, were at the elevator staring at Soloman with shock in their eyes at seeing Soloman smiling and laughing. When his laughter died down he said, "Let's go."

**2 HOURS LATER**

We finally got here at 6:00, but where was here? We were on the roof of a building and it was really cold.

"Boys, welcome to the Mall of America. The girls are already here and your mission starts now."

**2 HOURS 30 MINUTES LATER**

It was now 8:30 and we had compromised 9 of the 12 sophomore girls and they hadn't compromised one of us. I then see one, "blue jeans mini-skirt, black tights, black heels, and short-sleeve, v-neck white shirt." I said into my comms.

"Ms. McHenry, you have been compromised."Said Mr. Soloman over the comms. Apparently, Mr. Soloman's comms were connected to all of ours comms but the guys could only hear the guys and the girls could only hear the girls. "Good(e) job Mr. Goode, that's your fifth one!" Praised Mr. Soloman. I just smirked. "Ok guys we have 30 minutes and only need to find 2 more girls." I said through our comms.

"Dark skin, black hair, jeans capris and burnt orange shirt." Said Grant.

"Ms. Baxter you have been compromised." Said Mr. Soloman.

"Ok guys now we're down to one more girl and we have 29 minutes left, this should be easy, so let's get this over with." I said over out comms again.

"Boys don't get too cocky, she's called the Chameleon for a reason." Said Mr. Soloman.

Suddenly all of us were quite, all thinking the same thing: I'm going to find Chameleon. What were the other guys thinking? They weren't going to find her, I'm the best at my school so it's makes total sense that I would be the one to find her and then she'd realize that I was as good as her and then maybe we could hang out and then we could maybe go out, and I let my imagination run wild, but then realized what was I thinking, wow this girl is like just wow, the things she's doing to me, she's completely distracting me and she's not even with me, just thinking about her makes my heart pound and my knees go weak. Wow if she had this affect over me in my head, I really didn't want to know what would happen to me if I ever met her in person. I just thought that the whole situation was funny and people just randomly started to stare at me, and I realized that I started laughing out loud.

"He man, what's so funny?" asked Grant

"Nothing, just some bimbo trying to flirt with me." I lied, but of course he wouldn't be able to tell, we were over comms. I then started to concentrate; I had 25 more minutes left to find the Chameleon. I walked around looking for a suspicious looking girl and after 22 minutes, I ended up at a random concert and then looking through the crowd for the suspicious girl, I saw a bunch of Gallagher girls listening and cheering the singer along. 3 minutes passed quickly and Mr. Soloman then said, "Mr. Newman, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Daniels, Mr. Cooke, Mr. Meyers …. 6 more people later he said Mr. Goode, you have all been compromised. Please come right at the front of the stage where the concert is located. What the heck, how were we all compromised, how could one girl compromise us all? I was pushing my self to the front of the concert and then realized that all of the Gallagher girls were there cheering on the singer, they didn't look one bit sad that they failed their mission. I was sad, this was the first mission that I had ever failed and it was all because of a Gallagher girl.

Soon all of my classmates were at the front of the concert and we were looking around to find the Chameleon, when the singer (who was really good) finished her last song and said "Thank you guys so much and also, would all Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girl come backstage with me."

All of us guys stared at the singer and all she did was tuck her hair behind her ear and showed us a comms unit, one identical to all of ours and then winked at us. She bowed a couple of times and went backstage. All the Gallagher girls just led us backstage looking smug that their friend just compromised all of us. Mr. Soloman met us backstage looking disappointed and said, "boys how could you let one girl compromise you, that's pathetic, if this was a real mission, she could have killed you all by now. I told you boys not to get too cocky, not to underestimate her, she's good and I told you she could give you all a run for your money and she proved it, she beat you all." Under all of that disappointment, I could see that he was proud of her, of course he would be proud of her, this was his god daughter.

"Uncle Joe, I can take it from here," the Chameleon said, she was in a black dress that hugged her curves and had red 4 inch heels on and her dirty blonde hair had curls in it to make her look like an angel, she had sapphire blue eyes and a gorgeous smile, she also had a shopping bag with her. All of the boys were staring at her (more like drooling), especially Logan and Pervy Dan, but they weren't staring at her face, they were staring at her chest. Anger boiled through my veins, no way were they looking at my Gallagher girl like that. Wait till I get my hands on them, they're going to wish they never met her but Soloman just looked at her and her shopping bag, but then a look of realization crossed his face, when he figured out what was in a bag. He nodded and took a step back and leaned against the wall.

"Boys, how many of you can figure out if someone is in a disguise?" she asked. All of us raised our hands. "Boys, put your hands down, because you're wrong." What the heck was she talking about, of course we could find out if someone was in a disguise, we learned that last semester. She then took out a blond wig, a pair of black high heeled shoes, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pink and black plaid Abercrombie shirt. "How many of you saw a girl in this outfit, and with blond hair, and with emerald green eyes?" she asked. We all raised our hands, I had seen that girl outside of the ice cream place, she got rocky road ice cream.

Again she took out another set of clothes, this time she had a black wig, dark grey sweat pants, a yellow tank top, and a light blue Abercrombie spring jacket. "How many of you saw a girl in this outfit, with black hair, and chocolate brown eyes?" she asked and again all of us raised our hands. I had seen this girl outside the amusement park, waiting to get on the Fairly Odd Coaster. Chameleon just shook her head smiling at us. All of us were getting confused, heck I was even getting confused, why did Chameleon care if we saw these girls but then it dawned upon me and Chameleon saw my face and realized that I had figured it out because she then said, "Good(e) job Zach, you figured it out, care to tell the rest of your class?" I then said, "You were those girls." I didn't ask, I just stated it.

She nodded and said, "you're right absolutely right, boys you got here 6:00 and I was in those two disguises till 7:30 and then got changed in this to do the concert till 9. I was in plain sight from 7:35 to 9:00, that gave you 1 hour and 25 minutes to find me but you looked right over me because no one would imagine a spy to be in plain sight, to be the center of attention because spies are supposed to be Chameleons, especially someone like me." We all just stared at her dumbfounded, thinking how could we have looked over her. She then said, "Boys I'm going to let you in on a secret, every single one of you were compromised between 6:00 to 7:30 by me, but Uncle Joe and I decided to see how long it would take you to find all of us."

What she compromised all of us in 1 hour and 30 minutes? How did she do that, wow she's good, wait I was compromised that early, no way that's impossible. I just stared at her with awe, respect, anger, confusion, just stared at her but then realized that everyone else was looking panicked because to find out that they all had been compromised for such a long time, well that really deflated all of our egos, to find out we were all compromised in 1 hour and 30 minutes. But then Chameleon said, "I compromised you all in 1 hour 30 minutes, all of you but one. Can you guys guess who it was?"

All of us stared at her as if she sprouted two heads, all with confusion, but then Logan said, "It was me wasn't it, of course I knew it, that's why I'm the best in the class and school." He bragged, he was trying to impress Chameleon and then he took a step forward to her and she looked at him in disgust, I was so close to killing him when she started to laugh and said, "You, you think you're the best in your class, well sorry Logan but you were actually the first one I compromised and by the way, you're nowhere near being the best in the class or the school for that matter because I can prove it to you, by saying that you're the best in your class and school doesn't make you it. You have to work hard, and you have to earn that position and you with your attitude, your fighting, your grades, and pavement artist skills are nowhere near being the best in your class or school, you're actually in the bottom 50% of your class so don't make me laugh." She said all of that in a deadly, threatening voice and I loved it, she was perfect, she was beautiful, her laughs were like tinkling bells and her blue eyes sparkled and even when she used her deadly voice, it was still beautiful. Wow this girl is turning me into a softy, not good Zach, get a grip.

"I'll give you a hint, he's the real best one in your class and school and he could give me a run for my own money and he has beautiful emerald green eyes." She said this looking into all of our eyes and then she landed on me, sapphire blue met emerald green.

"Zach." Every one said. I was about to blush but then I decided to keep my Poker face. Inside I was bursting with joy, she admitted that I was the best one in my class and school and that I could give her a run for her money, she said I had beautiful emerald green eyes. Haha, suck on that one Logan.

"You're absolutely correct, Mr. Goode here is a natural at being a pavement artist, I hate to say it but it was pure luck that he came 3 minutes early to my concert because if he had not then I wouldn't have compromised him. So give Mr. Goode –

"Zach," I said. What am I doing, I just interrupted her, God I hope she's not mad at me, instead she just laughed and said, "So give Zach a round of applause," and everyone clapped, even Mr. Soloman. Wow.

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen, your designated helicopters are on the roof, we all need to go back, it's going to be a long ride," said Mr. Soloman. We climbed up the stairs and got onto the roof using a secret door and were about to get onto our helicopter but then I realized that I still didn't know her name. "Wait," I called out and every just stopped and stared at me. Gosh this is embarrassing but still I said, "What's your name Chameleon?" All the girls just snickered and the boys were downright curious, Chameleon just smirked at me, and said "You'll find out soon enough." She gave a knowing look to Soloman and then she boarded her helicopter. What did she mean, I'll find out soon enough. I just shook the thought out of my head and got onto the helicopter and fell asleep almost immediately.

**2 HOURS LATER**

I was shaking, but then I realized it was Grant, he was trying to wake me up. What's going on, I tried to say but it came out like arhgghhgjggkdj. Grant just said, "Dude you need to get off the helicopter, we're back at Blackthorne. Come on, dude you're heavy. Just get back to our room and then you can sleep." I grudgingly got up and pretty much had Grant guide me down the stairs and through some hallway and finally to out room but before I could take my shoes of or anything I was already unconscious.

So, good(e) bad? please tell me and review cuz that would be awesome, i already have like 13 reviews and i've only had 2 chapters so thanks alot guys. If you have any ideas or concerns please tell me cuz that would be awesome.


End file.
